As demand for wireless communication spectrum continues to increase, for example demand associated with applications executing on smart phones, spectrum shortages may occur. Spectrum shortages may detrimentally affect the performance of such applications. Techniques may be implemented to mitigate the impact of such spectrum shortages.
One approach to mitigating such spectrum shortages is to increase the density of spectrum available to wireless communication devices. For example, spectrum density may be increased by implementing heterogeneous, multi-tiered networks. Such heterogeneous networks may include a number of distributed macrocell base stations (BS). Within the coverage area of a macrocell, one or more other sources of wireless communication spectrum may be defined, such as one or more femtocells, picocells, microcells, remote radio heads, and the like.